Mission Excepted
by SnowGC
Summary: [NEW SN] Sakura. the perfect soilder. One of the goverment's best spies. Perfect in every way and a heart without love, but is it posible when she meets the handsome and charming Syaoran Li? updated!
1. begining

MISSION EXCEPTED 

Things To Know:

These is a SS fanfic

Eriol and Tomoyo is a couple

There is no magic

Syaoran and Sakura do not know each other

Personality changes

Sakura is a spy and an assassin that was trained by the government

The gang all goes to a rich privet school

Everyone is 17, and they all in the 11th grade

Syaoran, Eriol, and Meilin are cousins

Meilin, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran are best friends, and later Sakura

" "-Talking

' '-Thoughts

Change of scene

Flash back/flash back ended

()-Thing to know so u don't get confused

(Angel...)-angel talking - the author

My first story!

SORRY ABOUT MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR TT

I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTERS

**Chapter One **

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

A pair of emerald eyes flew open. Sakura woke up and got out off bed. Believe it or not, the teenager is one of the best spy and assassin that the government ever had. Despise her job, she is still very cheerful and sweet 14 years old, even though she's trained to be emotionless.

The girl is very beautiful. She has the most enchanted green eyes that you will ever see; her honey brown hair is long, soft and shiny. At the age of 14, she already has a very feminine body.

After her morning shower, she came out of her closet with a pair of blue jeans and a sleeveless T-shirt (her closet is connected to her bathroom). She exited her bedroom and enters her living room, which is connected to her kitchen. All of the other workers have smaller apartments, but because of the relationship between her and the commander (the boss of all the spies and assassins) she got a slightly bigger one. After making and eating her breakfast, she is off to her classes (spy classes).

"Cherry, commander wants to see you!" Said Josh, one of the spies.

"OK, thanks for telling me."

**In the commander's office**

"What is it that you want to talk to me about sir?" Asked Sakura, who was standing right in front of the commander's desk.

"You will not be going to class today Sakura, I have a job for you." Replied the commander.

"A job? What kind of a job?"

"Do you know who is Max Thorandes?"

"Yah, I do. He is one of the wealthiest businessmen in Japan. He has friend in the open and in the dark (he kill when he wants to), but because of the power he has, the government is yet to find the evidence to put him in jail."

"Very good. Very good. You know your stuff."

"Thank you sir, but what's that have to do with my job?"

"I've been told by the government that he has some top secret information of the government that he shouldn't have." The commander explained. He throws a brown folder to Sakura and continued, "Your job is to take all the information that we have lost, and take care of Max. In this folder is all the information you need to know to complete the mission. A map of he's mansion is in there as well. After you read it over and thought out a plan, report back to me, understand? I will give you until 8pm. so what do you say?"

"Mission accepted." Sakura took the folder and headed for her apartment for a long day of work. This is not the first time she had a mission like this. She knows very well why the government wants Max 'taken care of' (dead). The information he has? Yes, but that's not all or the most important reason. The truth is, the government is afraid of him, afraid of the power he has, afraid that he might be able to overthrow the government. So, the easiest way to make him disappear? One word, kill.

That's what the spies are trained for, that's what she was trained to do. To take out the people the government can't get rid of in front of the world, so they do it in the dark.

Sakura was on her way to the commander's office after she had gong over the entire document and the map that the commander had given to for the mission.

&Knock knock&

"Come in." Come a deep voice. Sakura opened the door and steeped inside. She closed it behind her and went over to his desk.

"Commander?"

"Oh, yes, cheery (angel...sorry if I didn't explain before oO. Cheery is Sakura's code name.) Have you figured out a plan yet?"

"Yes I did." Answered Sakura, she looked at the commander and continued, "I was thinking that it would be best if the helicopter drops me of on the roof and I'd find my way in. It'd take less time and it will be safer." The commander nodded his head telling her to keep going, "Then, when I get in, I'll go to his office and get the information that you asked for. I'll call them to drop a ladder down right in front of Max's bedroom window so I'd get on right after my job is done."

"Very good. I'll inform them your plan." Said the commander.

"Thanks. But when do we do it?"

"You will be back at my office at 1 am understood? I want you to be ready by than."

"Of course."

"You may leave now." Without another word, Sakura turns around and left the office. 'Let the fun began' Sakura smirked.

**Later **

For the third time that day, Sakura walked toward the commander's office. It was 12:50am. Sakura was dressed in all black; she was wearing a pair of leather pans that was like a second skin. A sleeveless T-shirt, with a black jacket on top, and her shoulder length hair is now black (temporary); she was also wearing black lenses. She also had a backpack.

&Knock knock&

"It's open." Said the commander as he turned around to look at Sakura, "So you're ready?"

"Yes." Came her simple answer.

"Good." He said and turns to the phone, " Ready." Just a second after, a helicopter appeared right outside the window. "There's your ride. "Sakura nodded and open the window and jumped on it.  
After about 20 min, they reached a mansion.

"We are here." Yelled someone. Sakura nodded as the helicopter lowered so she can jump off.

"Good luck!" Someone yelled as it disappeared in to the night sky.

Sakura opened her bag and took out a rope. She tied a knot onto a piece of wood (Angel...don't ask oO) and kicked the side of the building and stared to go down. Soon she stopped and starts to cut the glass with the laser beam in her hand (angel...ever seen a spy movie?). After that she kicked it open and entered. Remembering the map she had read, she began to walk from hall to hall. Finally, she stopped in front of a door. She carefully opened it and looked around from outside.

"Bingo" She whispered to herself. But before she entered she putted on a pair of inferred glasses (angel...I'm not sure if that's what it's called, but what it dose is it lets you see the security the people put on thing. If you know what it's called, please tell me.) As soon as she putted it on she saw lasers going every direction.

"Good." Said Sakura, "but not good enough." She said as she found a weak spot. She took out her gun and put on a silencer, and then she aimed for a red button at the very back of the room. As soon as the bullet made contact with the button, all of the lights disappeared.

Sakura smiled. "Pathetic." She entered the room and closed the door as she made her way to the main computer. She pushes the start bottom and she was in.

After almost 1 and a half hour of hacking into the computer, she finally got all the information she needed. She turned the computer off, and walked over to the shelves for the other documents. When she was finished another hour had passed. Putting everything in to her bag, she walked out the door and headed for her final destination. Max.

As she walked, she took out a walkie-talkie and informed the people that she was ready. When she was done, she was at a door, which she knows would lead her to Max's bedroom. She pushes the handle on the door and stepped inside. The first thing she saw was a man lying on a king size bed, by himself.

'That just makes my work that much easier.' Thought Sakura. She walked over to the man and whispered, "It's nothing personal." As if on Q, a ladder appeared out of nowhere on the outside of the window. Sakura took one last look and headed for the window, as soon as she got on the latter, she aimed the gun at Max, without a sound, the man's forehead started bleeding.

Just like that, Max was dead, and Sakura is nowhere in sight.  
Three years later

"Another day." Signed a teenager who was sitting at the dining table eating her breakfast. Not much has changed since three years ago, she is still the same old Sakura, except the fact that she was all grown up and has a body of a goddess. She is more mature, and more experienced (angel...as in her spy skills!). Just like every day, she was reading the newspaper, and on the front page it says "Jonathan Partly had been murdered" and on the next line it says "One of the Richest Businessmen in Japan".

"I can't believe it made the front page." She said in a disbelieving kind of way, "That was one of the easiest mission I've got in a long time."

Flash back 

A girl was staring at the street in front of a hotel intensively from a near by ally.

"He is supposed to be here by now." Sakura said as she looked at her watch and remembers what the commander said.

Flash back's flash back (angel...sorry if its confusing Xx)

"I have a easy one for you Cherry. This after noon at 3pm Jonathan Parker will at hotel 97, I want you to get rid of him, but I do not want anyone, I mean anyone to see you OK? If anybody gets in your way, kill him understand?"

Flash back's flash back ended 

"3pm! It's already 20 pass that." Just when she finished saying that, a black limo pulled up, and out come her target. She raised her gun and the thing happened was the man falling on to the ground. Dead. The girl. Disappeared.

Flash back ended 

As Sakura finished with the article something caught her eyes.

"Another murder at Seiju high (angel...I know, stupid. But hey, it's just a name!) The third case since the school had started. All 3 girls had been kidnapped over 2 weeks before their body were seen in one of the class." Sakura read it out loud. "Weird." She concluded.

Just then her phone rang.

"Hello" Said Sakura.

"Cherry? It is me. I want you in my office now." Answered the commander. Sakura put down the phone and headed for his office.

**Office **

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about commander?" Asked Sakura.

"Have read the newspaper yet?" The commander asked, Sakura nodded, and he continued, "Have you read the part about the murders in a high school."

"Yes, I have. But it doesn't have anything to do with us, dose it? I mean, is not even in our country!"

"Will...that's partly true." he looked at Sakura's confused face and continued, "We have an alliance with the government in china, and they called earlier and said that they do not have anyone that's right for the job. All of their top spies are at least 21 years old, and they suspect that the murderer is someone in the school so they asked us for help and the first person that popped up in my mind was you."

"So you want me to in role into that school and find out who did it? But I don't want to be reporting to someone I don't know."

"That wouldn't be a problem. You will be reporting to me. If you go you will be reporting once a week with this communicator. With this I can let you see information as I talk." He said as he throws the communicator to her, "You have to change you looks, and after that they will take a passport photo and as for this paper which you will fill in all of the blank for your new passport and your plane leaves tomorrow morning at 11. Your apartment is ready for you. I'm sure you're going to love it. You will be staying until the job is done, unless I tell you other wise, you are to stay. So are you up for it?"

"Mission accepted." Sakura answered. She was already at the door when the commander called her.

"Cherry, just one more thing. Enjoy yourself while you're there. Have fun."

"Then let the fun begin." With that she left, and started to get ready for the mission.

**The next day 10:40 at the airport** (angel... I know I'm going fast but nothing happened Xx)

Sakura or rather Lana stood at the entranceway to her gate. Her long hair had been cut and layered to the length of her shoulder, and is now dirty blond. She is wearing ice blue contact that was made by a secret team that is working for the government. (No naked eye can tell it's a contact) She is wearing a white tank top, and a pair or blue jeans. She also had on a Jean jacket.

Sakura turned around after saying good-bye to the commander and some other people. She stopped to give her ticket to the woman at the gate; she took one last look, and boarded the plane.

'Hong Kong, here I come.' Sakura thought, and she fell asleep. After about 2 hours she woke up and she heard the speaker say, "Please put on your sit belt we are about to land."

After getting off the plane she calls a taxi and went to the address the commander had given her. When she finally got to her apartment, it turns out to be a penthouse. Everything's beautiful; who ever decorated this knows her taste. After she unpacks, it was already late at night, because she will be going to school tomorrow she slept early.

**The next day, before class started, in school**

"So Syaoran did you hear?" Asked a guy with dark blue hair.

"Hear what?" The other guy asked in interest. The 'other guys' name is Syaoran Li; he is one of the most popular guy in the school. He has intense golden brown eyes, which made him look both handsome and serious. His chocolate colored hair is messy but it looks sexy on him.

"There's going to be a new student in our grade. Wonder how she looks like." Said Eriol. He's Syoaran's best friend since forever. He had midnight blue hair, and ocean blue eye that's as deep as the sea. He's also one of the hottest guy around. Both of them are on the soccer team, Eriol is the co-captain, while Syaoran is the captain.

"How do you know is a 'she'? It could be a 'he'. Even if it is a 'she' why do you care how she look like, you already have a girlfriend." Said Takashi. He had black hair and is also a member of the soccer team and one of Syoaran's best friends.

As if on Q, 5 girls walked into the classroom. The one in the lead was Tomoyo, she has long black hair, that passed her waist, and a pair of violet colored eyes. She's the lead singer in the school's choir. Her personality suits her so perfectly because she is very sweet and gentle, and nice toward almost everyone. Being Eriol's girlfriend, she is one of the most popular and beautiful girl in the school.

Beside her is a girl with straight black hair, which is in buns, and a pair of ruby eyes. Even though she's Tomoyo's best friend, they were complete opposites. She always says what's on her mind, and is not someone to mess with. Her boyfriend Jason is also on the soccer team and one of Syoaran's best friends as will. Meilin is also Syaoran and Eriol's cousin.

Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko are behind them. All three of them are in the cheer leading squad. Chiharu has long dark brown hair, and dark amber eyes; she is also Takashi's girlfriend. Rika has red hair and a pair of light brown eyes. And last but not least, Naoko, she also has brown hair but is cut short, and she has blue eyes.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Tomoyo.

"Nothing. Just wandering about the new student." Syaoran answered.

"Well wander no more, you are about to get your answer." The class settled down as the teacher came in. He looked at all the student as he took attendance.

"Well class I have a surprise for you. The are is a new student." He said and he turned to the door, "You can come in now!"

The door opened and a girl walked in. Every guy in the class's mouth dropped including the soccer boys.

"Well why don't you introduce yourself." Asked the teacher.

"Hi my name is Lana Greeenleaf, is a pleasure to meet all of you." Sakura said in a sweet voice, with an angelic smile on her face.

"Wow!" That was all Syaoran could say.

"Well now Ms.Greenleaf why don't you take a seat?" the teacher said, "You may sit where ever you like."

"OK" Sakura answered and started to walk to the end of the classroom, all the heads were turned as she walked gracefully to the last seat in the ever back. Some of the guys tried to get her attention, and some even winked at her, but she paid no attention to any of them and set down at the back.

"Lets start the class now." The teacher said. Everyone looked back to the teacher ready of another boring lessen, just then someone knocked on the door.

The teacher sighed. "I'll never get any where with this." He said to himself disappointedly but non-the less he answers the door any ways. "Yes?"

The door slide open and a woman came in half way in to the room. "You have a visitor in the office Mr. Thompson, she said is every important."

"All right, thanks." He said then turned back to his class, "I will be back in a few minutes, in the main time work on the story I assigned you last week." With that he left.

"So your names Lana right?" The girl sitting in front of Sakura turned around with a smile on her face.

"Yup! What is yours?"

"Nice to meet you Lana, my name is Tomoyo Diadouji but you can call me Tomoyo. And this is Meilin, Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu." They were smiling at her and nodded as Tomoyo said their names.

"Its nice to meet all of you." Sakura said.

"Same here." The girls said together.

"So Lana are you new to the city?" Meilin asked nicely.

"Yah, actually I'm new to the country too." She said with a smile.

"Really? You are from another country?" Naoko asked in excitement, "As wealthy as my family is I have never been to another country before."

"That's because u don't want to get on a plane." Chiharu.

"There really isn't anything to be afraid of when you are on a plane Naoko, I've been on them all the time and I'm fine." Sakura said.

"I agree. I love traveling." Tomoyo said with starts in her eyes, "All the exotic, different fashions."

Everyone sweat dropped. "Don't mind her Lana, she's a fashion freak. So where did you came from?" Meilin asked.

"Japan. I've been living there ever since I was born."

"Ohhh. If you do not mind me asking, why did you come here? Don't you miss your family?" Rika asked.

When she said the word 'family' Sakura's eyes looked distant but she quickly recovered, so quick that the girls are not sure they even saw it.

"Of course I miss them, but I wanted to see how Hong Kong is. I suppose is like a vacation for me."

"Cool." Tomoyo said finally back to herself. "So what classes do you have after this?"

"Ummm. Lets see. I have PE, math then lunch, after that I have art, science and social studies."

"Oooh. I can't believe it we have all the same classes, on odd days (6 day cycle) and so dose Meilin, and some of the guys. (Soccer boys)."

"Cool! What bout you guys?"

"We have all have the same PE. After that is like one of us in one of these classes". Rika answered.

"Lana?"

"Yes?"

TBC…

Hey haha u probably noticed that I added the chapters together. If its inconvenient for u…im really sry, I just did it to remind myself to make longer chapter thatz…so yeah.

Angel


	2. clubing

MISSION EXCEPTED 

Things To Know:

These is a SS fanfic

Eriol and Tomoyo is a couple

There is no magic

Syaoran and Sakura do not know each other

Personality changes

Sakura is a spy and an assassin that was trained by the government

The gang all goes to a rich privet school

Everyone is 17, and they all in the 11th grade

Syaoran, Eriol, and Meilin are cousins

Meilin, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran are best friends, and later Sakura

" "-Talking

' '-Thoughts

Change of scene

Flash back/flash back ended

()-Thing to know so u don't get confused

(Angel...)-angel talking - the author

My first story!

SORRY ABOUT MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR TT

I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTERS

**Chapter two**

"Since you aren't familiar with the city, how bout we hangout after school. We can show you around town, we will have lots of fun!" Tomoyo said in an excited voice.

"YAH! It would be so much fun." The others agreed.

'Should I?' Sakura thought to herself, 'well the commander DID tell me to have fun, oh well. It wouldn't hurt to have some friends. Yah FRIENDS. Never had any of those before.' Sakura smiled to herself 'friends.'

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Great!" Said Naoko.

"Lana?" Chiharu said in an innocent face.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a boyfriend or someone you like or a crush back in Japan?"

"Ehmmm. No. I've never liked anyone, so I've never had a boyfriend."

"NO WAY! Are you kidding? Did you see the way all the guys staring at you right now?" Meilin asked. ¡°I bet they would do anything just to talk to you!"

Sakura looked around nervously. It was true. Even though everyone was doing something, there are always a couple of guys looking at her.

The guys 

"Damn, that's one hot chick." Jason said and all of the guys agreed.

"You know most of you already have a girlfriend." Syaoran said trying his hardest not to look at her.

"Come on man. We all know that. Don't tell me you would refuse her if her is on to you." Eriol said, "hell you're a freaking player sometimes. You even bedded some women."

"Well so have you!" Syaoran gives him his famous glare, not that it had any effect on Eriol. It's true that he did do it; he is not going to deny something that he did. He is not a bad guy, he dose have a good personally, and he is very nice...when he is not mad. Its kind of hard not to since all of his best friends are, even the ones with a girlfriend. The girls don't care, most of the time, as long as they were not serious about them (the girls) -most/all of them are one nightstand. The girls all know that they love them, and any ways, when they are out with other girls, they were probably dating some other guys but never sleeping with them. So in short, they all have an open relationship. "At least I'm not the one with a girlfriend!" (Is this part confusing? sorry TT)

"Whatever Syaoran, the girls knows and its not like we don't let them have there own fun." Said Takashi and the rest of the guys nodded.

"Whatever!" He said in an I-don't-care voice and looked over to the girls or rather Lana.

The girls 

"If you don't have a boyfriend and no crushes." Tomoyo said slowly as if thinking, "How bout we set you up!"

"NO!" Sakura said trying to calmed herself, "I mean no its OK I am fine as it is."

"Are you sure?" Meilin asked.

"Yah! I'm sure we will find someone that's right for you." Chiharu.

"Yup! We know some of the cutest guys in the school." Said Rika.

"No, no. I'm OK, really. I really don't want to be in a relationship right now." Sakura made an excuse.

"Who ever said to have a relation ship? I mean to date some one, to have some fun." Tomoyo said.

"Fun?" Sakura asked, she was confused, "That do you mean fun?"

"I mean fun." Replied Tomoyo, "You are already 17 and you haven't even had a date before. No offence but that's kind of sad. Aren't you lonely sometimes?"

"Not really. I'm almost always busy. I really didn't have time for guys."

"No wander you wanted a vacation." Said Naoko.

"Hehehehe. Yah." Sakura said.

Gym class (PE) 

Everyone changed into their gym cloth and was talking amount themselves.

"Hahahah. And then he felt on his face! Hahahah." Rika said while laughing her head off, and she was not the only one either, all the girl was laughing so hard that their stomach hurt.

'I cant believe this' Sakura though with a smile, 'I have friends, never know the feeling until you feel it for yourself. 'This is nice,'

"Well, what are you girls laughing about?" Eriol asked with almost all of his best friends with him.

"Nothing." All the girls said together as they giggled.

"O...K..." the guys said in an amused tone. The girls kept on giggling, Sakura looked at all of the guys and then her eyes landed on Syaoran.

'Ehmmmm. Not bad.' Just then she catches what she was thinking and mentally kicked herself. 'Sakura, you are here to do your job, NOT looking for guys! Any ways Sakura, first of all even if you really do go out with him you have leave sooner or later. Secondly there is no such thing as love, so what is the use of dating?' She looked away.

'I wander what is wrong?' Syaoran thought. 'She was smiling at me a second ago.'

"Well Lana, its my pleasure to meet you.' Eriol said with a smile and kissed her hand.

"It's ALL of our pleasure to meet you' Jason said.

"Yup!"

"Oh yah, we asked her to come with us tonight." Tomoyo said.

"That's great." Takashi said.

"Where are we going exactly?" Sakura asked them.

"To a club." Rika said in a whisper.

"A club?" She looked around, making sure that she did not hear it wrong. Everyone nodded. "But I thought you are suppose to be 18 to go to the club."

"As long as you don't tell no one has to know." Jason said. "We always go there, and we had never got kicked out."

"So are in or out?" Meilin asked.

"Ehmmmmmmm." Sakura thought about it for a sec. Then answered. "Yah I'm in."

"Great! Tonight is going to be so freaking fun!" Meilin yelled in excited voice.

'Yah. It certainly will be' Syaoran thought.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" a loud scream emerged from a beautiful, old English style mansion. "I am NOT wearing this!" a very embarrassed Sakura said angrily.

"Non sense." Said a smiling Tomoyo as she looked at her outfit. Sakura was wearing all black. A very short, skintight leather skirt, and a leather tub top that showed a little too much for her liking

"I am not, and I repeat, I am NOT wearing this, to anywhere!" Sakura said though her teeth.

"Well...if you are sure..." Tomoyo said. "Then lets trying something different!"

'Here we go again.' Sakura thought to herself. 'How the hell did I get myself into this mess? I should never had agreed for Tomoyo to help me.'

...2 hours later...

"You look great!" Tomoyo said happily.

"...I guess..." Sakura answered unsurely. "It's better than the other outfits that I tried on." She looks at the mirror.

"Are you kidding?" Tomoyo asked. "You looks awesome, the guys are going to go crazy once they see you." She said.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing." Sakura murmured.

"Did you day something?"

"No..."

Everyone else who are outside waiting. 

"What's taking them soooooooo long?" Meilin complained.

"You know how Tomoyo gets when it comes to cloth." Takashi said, irritated.

"It's called fashion people!" Tomoyo yelled at Takashi. Everyone sweatdrops.

"Ok, Ok, whatever. Came we go now baby?" Eriol asked trying to calm Tomoyo down.

"Sure." Tomoyo said, "but first I have something to show you guys! Come out Lana!" A shy and blushing Sakura was being pushed out of the dressing room. All of the guys jaw dropped at least a meter to the ground. Sakura is wearing skintight leather pants, and a silver halter-top that shows of her flat stomach and her back. (Angel...For the rest use your imagination...­you still got one of those don't you?)

"What I tell ya!" Tomoyo said so happily.

"I guess..." Sakura replied with a sweat drop on her head, "shouldn't we get going now?"

"Oh yah! I forgot about that!" Tomoyo tilted her head and answered. Everyone else falls down anime style.

Everyone started to walk out of the mansion where their cars were waiting for them. Syaoran slowed down and waited for Sakura who was trying to find her purse. A smile came to his handsome face when he saw her passing it for the third time.

"It's right behind you." Came Syaoran's masculine and amused voice.

"Oh." Sakura answered like 5 years old would. She blinked a couple times and looked at the purse and then him, she smiled and said, "thanks."

"You are welcome," he replied with a smile. "Now if we don't hurry up, we are going to be left behind."

"Oh!"

In the club 

"Man, I haven't been in one for a while." Meilin yelled over the music, "I almost forgot how loud it is."

"At least they have good music." Rika answered. After pushing and shoveling in the dark they finally found a seat at the corner of the where the sofa is in an L shape. (Angel...I'm really I have never been in a club before so I don't know how they really are. T.T) After everyone settled down, and got something to drink they decided to go to the dance floor.

"Come on Lana, let's go dance!" yelled Chiharu, trying to yell over louder than the music.

Sakura shakes her head, "you guys go ahead, I don't really feel like dance right now."

"Ok, let's go guys."

After everyone left, she found herself alone with Syaoran. This was the last thing she needed, being left alone with him. The first time that she lay her eyes on him, she felt different, and till now, she still doesn't know what the feeling was, she never felt like that before.

"So...how do you like here so fur?" Syaoran asked, trying to start a conversation.

"It's really nice here even though I have really went anywhere yet." Sakura answered with a smile.

"Well then, maybe I can give you a tour around the city."

"Yah that would be nice..." Sakura replied as silence engulfed them again.

After a few minuets Syaoran asks, "So... would you like to dance?"

"...Sure..." Sakura answered. Syaoran took her hand and they walked onto the dance floor. As they stepped onto the dance floor, a slow song comes on. Syaoran gently encircled her tiny waist with he's arms as Sakura putted her arms around his neck. They moved with the music together though they were lost in their own thought. After the song finished, Sakura excused herself and went out of the club to get some fresh air.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Sakura asked herself as she stood by herself. "I should get myself away from him..." Sakura was engrossed with her thoughts when a sharp scream cut though the night silence. She looked around, trying to find where the scream came from. As her sight landed on the dark ally that's only about 15 meter away from her, she knew that's where the scream came from.

Sakura walked slowly toward the ally, when she looked into the darkness, she could make out two people that were against the wall. The bigger one was pushing the small one. As she got closer, she saw a man, his cloth was dirty and his eyes was red with lust, you can tell just by looking at him that he was drunk. The man was pushing a small girl against the wall with one hand on her mouth and the other trying to rip her cloth. The girl's hair was short and missy, her face was dirty, her eyes are full of tear and fear, she didn't look like she was anyone older then Sakura was. Her small hands are on the man's chest, trying desperately to push him away, but no luck.

Sakura's eyes grew hard and filled with anger. Her tiny hands are now in a tight fist as she threw a punch at the man's face, making him fly into the air and landed with a scream of pain. As he slowly got up from the ground with his hands nourishing his face, he saw Sakura standing there.

"Who the fuck do you think you are bitch" The man yelled toward Sakura. She wasn't looking at him; she was helping the girl to get on her feet.

"It's fine now, you can go. Just don't be out this late by yourself any more." Sakura said to the girl gently as she handed the girl her jacket. (Angel...don't ask where the jacket came from...I have no clue...)

"Thank you. Thank you" The girl was in tears, thanking Sakura over and over again and promising not to be out this late again. The girl looked at her for last time and smiled, she turned and started to run. Sakura turned to the man and her smile disappeared.

"You bitch! You are going to pay for that!"

"Which part?" Sakura asked without any emotions, "the punch or the girl or this?"

Without another word Sakura gave him another punch.

Syaoran & the others 

Everyone came back to the booth and found Syaoran sitting there by himself, looking at the girls who where winking and smiling at him from the booth across form theirs.

"We saw you dancing with her." Meilin said to Syaoran with a smile.

"So?" he stopped paying attention to the girls and focused on his friends.

"Oh nothing!" Rita chirped, "Though you did look like you have fun."

Syaoran shrugged and took another drink.

"Talking about Luna...where is she?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran.

"She said she needs some fresh air." He answered without a care.

"By herself?" Meilin growled at him, "Do you know what time it is? And do you remember what happens around here? If she gets hurt or raped or anything, you are dead!"

Syaoran looked at her and suddenly became worried. 'I'm so stupid!' "Alright! I'll go look for her."

As he got out of the club, he looked around and heard some sounds in the ally that's not far from him. 'Oh no... Please don't let anything happen to her.' He walked quickly to the ally and found Sakura. Her hands are seized by a man, and he was pulling on her cloth. Seeing this made Syaoran's anger exploded. Just as Sakura was about to kneel his stomach, Syaoran bet her to it and punched the man's face (angel...a lot of punches on the face...wonder how he'd look like after this...X.x) because of the pain, he let go of her hands and Syaoran kicked his stomach. The man landed on his back a few feet away from where he was before, unconscious.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you or do anything to you?" Syaoran grabbed one of Sakura's hands and pulled her toward him, turning her from side to side to check if she was injured.

"I'm...I'm ok." She pulled herself away from him.

"Are you sure? Meilin and the girls would have my head if anything happened to you."

Sakura felt somewhat disappointed, but she ignored it. "I'm fine." She insured him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, it's a good thing too. If I haven't got here in time how knows what would happened to you."

"Oh...thanks?" Sakura said. 'He thought the guy was going to do some thing to me...oh well at least the guy got what he deserves.'

"Come on." Syaoran said as he took her hand, "let's go back." Sakura looked at their hands and didn't say anything.

When they got back to the others, all the girls went around her to check if she was ok, asking question, and being thankful when they finally get that 'I'm fine' means nothing happened to her. The rest of the night went pretty fast. Sakura let she go for the first time in her life and had tons of fun. In no time they were all in the parking lot, ready to go home. (Sorry if it's going fast...it'd be boring if I write details of nothing...)

"Lana, how are you getting home?" Chiharu asked.

"Oh I think I'm just going to take a cab."

"That's not good, it's late and you are all by yourself." Naoko came into the conversation.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take her home." Syaoran said. The guys all smirked and looked at each other.

"It's ok, really, I don't want to be a bother."

"I insist." Syaoran replied looking straight into her eyes, as if daring her to say no.

"Al...alright," Sakura giving up, "if you are sure."

"I am sure." He said as he opened the passenger door for her. Sakura stepped inside and thanked him. She waited for him to finish talking with the guys. Finally he came back and stepped into the diver seat.

"Ready?" he asked as he turns on the engine.

"Yup." As they drove away, the gang said goodbyes to each other.

"See you tomorrow Lana! And don't do anything I wouldn't do...but I would like to though...haha" Tomoyo yelled to their car and winked at her and Syaoran, everyone laughed.

The ride was silent except when she was giving him directions to her apartment. About 20 minuets later, they had arrived. They both got out of the car, which surprised Sakura.

"I promised the girls that I would only leave after I see you step into your apartment save and sound." Syaoran answered her question as if he can read her mind.

They became silent again as they made their way to her apartment.

"Am I that easy to read?" Sakura asked when they had reached her apartment...penthouse...

First Syaoran looked at her confused then he remembered that he was referring what happen at the lobby.

He smiles at her and stared into her ice blue eyes (angel...remember she's in her fake self...just a reminder) "That depends..." his words was lost as he shifted his gaze down to her lips. She seems have noticed too, knowing she should move a way but instead they learned toward each other...

Closer...

Closer...

Closer...

Closer...

Closer...

Closer...

Closer………

Suddenly a quiet sound came from Syaoran's pocket. He looked at his pocket and looked at Sakura again with an apologetic face.

"It's my cell. Sorry." He turned from her and answered his phone with a very irritated voice. "What do u want!"

"Hello to you too Syaoran." Came Eriol's happy and so-called-innocent voice, "did I interrupt something?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and wanted to scream at Eriol but instead he tried to calm himself, not wanting to leave a bad impression with Sakura. "Dose it really matter now? What do want Eriol."

"ohh nothing. Just want to check that you are ok." Came Eriol's answer.

"Fine, I'm fine. So stop calling me." With that Syaoran hanged up his phone and turned his attention back to Sakura only to find her standing beside her opened front door.

"ehmm. Thanks for bring me home Syaoran." Said Sakura, "it's late, we better rest up for tomorrow's class."

"Yeah…you're right." Syaoran signed in defeat. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that he give her a small smile and turned toward the elevator.

"Bye!" Sakura said, and then added while entering her apartment. "Drive safely!"

Syaoran chucked and give a wave of his hand and went into the elevator.

As Sakura came into the dark apartment, she turned on the lights and took off her shoes.

"This is more tiring than my missions. I need a nice hot shower and some sleep." Sakura signed to herself. She lazily got herself up to the second floor of the apartment and dragged her tired buddy into her big bedroom. As soon as she entered the room, a voice came out of nowhere.

"Welcome home Cherry." Sakura's mind instantly became clear as crystal as she looked around the room to fin the source of the voice and her sight landed on a small flat screen TV that's minted above her study.

"Commander?" Sakura asked.

"Yes cherry. I guess I have failed to mention that this is how we are going to communicate from now on." he answer as if reading her mind.

"Oh." Sakura answered dumbly. It's been a long day and all she wants to do is jump unto the bed and sleep. "Is something wrong commander? Or do you have some new information for me."

"There is nothing wrong. And unfortunately there are no new information." The commander said, "I'm just letting you know that this is our communication line and that I do not want you to start anything major just yet."

"Why?" she was even more confused now.

"I want to be more familiar with everything there first, the student and the teachers and the school ground. The information show that there's very likely to be a spy amount the students or the teachers."

"You mean like me?"

"No." he was thoughtful for a bit, "not a trained spy but a person that acts as the enemy's eye."

"I understand now. Don't worry commander, I already made some friends here, I don't think there would be anyone else that knows more of the people in this school than they do. "

"That's perfect. I trust your judgment. If there is nothing else I'll talk to you in 3 days. You better get some rest. Oh and before I forget, if you need to contact me you can use this as well, I trust that you know how to work this thing?"

"Of course." Sakura said in a confident tone. The commander nodded his head and the screen went black. She signed in bless as she fell backwards into the bed and closed her eyes as she welcomed the darkness to engulf her mind.

TBC…

Hey guys…I know all of ur bitching at me right now for the lame update. I know u guys hated the cliffhanger so I decided to write a bit more…its either this or I don't update for another few weeks. Seee my spring break wasn't as boring as I thought it would be and I lots of thing came up. I wanted longer chapters sooooo I decided to do this. I'm really sorry. But think about it this way…u'll have a long next chapter wait for u soon.

Also I bet there are ppl out there that were disappointed that I didn't make SS kiss. Personally, I'm not a big fan a love at first sight…not a bid believer…so u guys might have to wait awhile for the real SS moments. There will be some…but not lots.

So I hope u guys for give me. Haha and by the way did I ever tell u guys that I love reviews? "hint hint"

Angel


End file.
